1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of electrical connector assemblies and header assemblies and, more particularly to connector systems including improved connector assemblies facilitating the connection of wires thereto and improved header assemblies configured and dimensioned to mate with multiple connector assemblies simultaneously.
2. Background of Related Art
Pin and socket connectors of the type sold under the tradename MATE-N-LOK® by AMP Incorporated have pin or socket contacts therein which are used to terminate wires coaxially crimped thereto. The contacts are situated in cavities through a housing constructed for mated connection with a complementary housing of another connector or header assembly.
Connector assemblies typically include a housing having cavities therethrough which receive the mating portions of respective contacts, with or without a retainer with passages therethrough which are assembled over respective wires. The retainer is operatively engaged to the rearward face of the housing to retain the contacts therein. Each wire must be electrically connected to the proper corresponding contact of the connector assembly in order to establish the correct electrical connection and not to short-out the system.
Typically each connector assembly mates with a corresponding header assembly. In other words, for each connector assembly there is a corresponding individual complementary header assembly configured and dimensioned to selectively receive and/or mate with the header assembly. As such, numerous header assemblies are employed to accommodate each and every connector assembly.
Electrical terminals are well known in the connector industry. Typically, the terminals include a pin and mating socket, together with a conductor connecting portion. In the event that the terminals are connected to wires, the terminals include a wire connecting section. One such form of wire connecting section is the wire crimp, where the wire is stripped and placed in a terminal end, and then crimped in place where the metal deforms about the conductor to form the electrical connection.
It is desirable in certain applications to not require a crimped connection. Typically, this is in the situation where the wires are stripped on site, and where crimping tools are not readily available. An example of such a situation would be in the lighting industry where overhead lights are installed, and it is easier for the installer to not require a crimped connection.
Currently, electrical wires are attached to plug-in connectors by inserting an end of the wire into an opening of the connector where the wire is engaged by a force to hold or lock the wire into place. Particularly desirable is a poke-in connector, wherein an insulated wire, particularly a wire having a portion of the insulation removed, is inserted into a connector and the connector engages the wire therein. This engagement of the wire may be by a lance, tab, spring or other tensioning mechanism within the connector.
According, a need exists for connector assemblies including poke-in style termination in a connector assembly
The need exists for connector assemblies which provided the user with improved visual indication as to which wire is to be electrically connected to a particular contact.
The need also exists for a header assembly configured and dimensioned to selectively mate with and/or accommodate a multiplicity of connector assemblies simultaneously.